<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Peter Held On, and The One Time He Didn't by Yousaydoctorisaywho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018929">5 Times Peter Held On, and The One Time He Didn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho'>Yousaydoctorisaywho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Disney, Endgame never happened, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iron Dad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i'm ignoring it, it's pure chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker doesn't have the best of luck when it comes to not being injured. Here are all the times he tried his best<br/>OR<br/>5 times Peter held on and the one time he didn't</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peter Parker and the Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pete he’s on your right- no, your other right- NO YOU WERE RIGHT THE FIRST TIME I WAS JOKING!” Tony said, sighing aloud as he blasted another worker.</p><p>Tony had gotten an anonymous tip that there was a group of people working underground to create some type of super monster to let loose in Times Square. Thankfully Peter had been following them (something that Tony did not condone and was therefore yelled at by his mentor) and found out about their plan. The two of them decided it would be an easy and fast mission and took it upon themselves to infiltrate; they just weren’t aware of how many people there were and resulted in a panicked call to other Avengers in the area. Vision and Wanda had stopped in for a visit and there was, of course, Bruce who was working quite consistently at the Compound. There was also Rhodey, Thor, and Natasha who would be around for help and everything. So, was Tony worried? </p><p>Yes. Yes, he was.</p><p>Meanwhile, with Tony’s thoughts being haunted by every scenario in which all Hell breaks loose, Spiderman was currently twisting and shifting every five seconds. Peter swung from building ledge to building ledge, dodging gunshots and kicking hats off the workers (that part was not the plan but he just thought it was too funny not to). “Mr. Stark, I think I see the bad guy in charge of the smaller bad guys.” </p><p>“Smaller bad guys? Kid, they’re the same height. And the guy in charge of the others is called Derek Callahan.”</p><p>“You know what I mean- Hey! It is the leader! Ow what the heck- Mr. Callahan just shot at me; Mr. Stark I’m going in.” Peter shouted through the intercom, tightening his spider-web to create a launching pad for himself, his body flying through the air.</p><p>“Peter no! Wait for me to get there.” Tony pleaded, watching in horror as the spiderling rapidly descended down towards the group and its leader.</p><p>It was too late for Peter to change direction so he shot out a web, grabbing onto one of the workers shields, and- BANG</p><p>Peter let out a startled yell as his body curved in on itself, his body smacking into the leader of the group causing both to tumble around on the floor and lie in a heap.</p><p>“KID!” Tony yelled, raw anger coursing through his body as he began to rapidly fire in the spaces right in front of them, their bodies flying backward from the explosion as Tony was pissed: nobody hurt Peter Parker.</p><p>Tony felt his throat close up in fear as no sound came from Peter’s side of the intercom.</p><p>“Pete? Kid, you gotta respond to me or I’m going to go into cardiac arrest.” Tony nearly pleaded.</p><p>But the thing was, Peter couldn’t talk because at the moment his face was pushed into dirt while he kept his shaking hand over the bloody wound in his side. He wasn’t sure where the bullet was located exactly, but all he could really tell for sure was it must have grazed his now aching left ribcage. Peter whimpered before pausing as he could feel someone else’s elbow digging into his side. With his spider senses tingling, he quickly pushed himself up and over, his bottom hitting the dusty ground and his wound pulsing with pain. Derek looked to be unconscious because the second Peter was hit, his reflexes acted in and he had his legs positioned so if he were to hit anything, it would be feet first: fortunately, that happened to be the bad guys.</p><p>“Mr. Stark?” Peter nearly whispered into the com. “I knocked out Mr. Callahan but the other guys are starting to wake up a-and I’m not feeling too good and the b-blood… there’s a lot of it.”</p><p>Why can’t people just leave Peter alone was all Tony questioned as he controlled his breathing. “Alright kid I need you to hang on, okay? I’ll be there quicker than you can blink.”</p><p>Truth be told, Tony got there in nearly 10 seconds, startling Peter who had lowered himself to lay down in the dust. Crimson red blood had stained the ground underneath him and the boy himself had lost a lot of color in his face.</p><p>“Jesus kid- alright, listen to me I’m going to help you up and it’s gonna hurt a lot, but you just need to hang on a bit longer.” Tony comforted, shifting his eyes here and there before looking over and seeing that the leader himself was awake and staring at the two of them, his goons starting to move again.</p><p>Peter’s breath began to come out in rapid breaths. He couldn’t defend himself with the wound and even more so, Tony would instantly pull him back down. But he couldn’t just sit and wait around for his accelerated healing. Pulling one of his legs forward, he got to a crouching position, wincing as his body shifted around the bullet wound.</p><p>“Peter. Stay down.” Tony warned, shooting a look at him as he was charging his blasters. “You’re hurt and the last thing I need is for you to get shot again.”</p><p>“I can help, Mr. Stark.” Peter grunted out as he sneakily (not at all actually) grasped one of Tony’s arms and pulled himself up.</p><p>A cry left his mouth as the sudden movement pulled at the wound. Tony quickly shot another advancing man before turning and leading Peter to the floor.</p><p>“I won’t say it again; Stay. Down.” Tony warned before he dropped his helmet again and blasted off in the direction of where Derek had last been.</p><p>Peter winced as she shifted in place and prepared his webbing. Sure he was injured, sure his vision was becoming more blurry than normal, and sure he was in a lot of pain…. Where was he going with this? He looked up when he heard a bang and saw a group of men jogging past, their guns firing behind them. Peter started to scoot back but hissed when he felt warmth seep out of his wound. He was still bleeding. The men continued firing until one of them paused and looked over at Peter.</p><p>“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the little spider. What? Did the rain come and wash you away?” The soldier teased as he started approaching. The other man followed shortly after, their guns cocked and ready.</p><p>“Listen guys, you better watch out.” Peter hissed out, trying to move backwards but the pain was making his eyes water. </p><p>“Or what?” the soldier asked, standing directly in front of him. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>Peter swallowed thickly and opened his mouth before he heard Mr. Stark’s voice appear on the intercom, “hang on Peter, keep distracting him.”</p><p>The spider smirked and shot one of the webs directly into the guy’s face and kicked, his body tumbling back into two others. Before any of them could react, a blast shot down sending their bodies flying. Peter let in a hollow breath as he tried to position himself in case they came back for vengeance. Instead, Peter’s hazy vision allowed him to see Mr. Stark walking toward him.</p><p>“Mr. Stark… you got’em.” Peter slurred out. It was getting harder to breathe, and were those black dots starting to cover his eyes? “I wan go home.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “I know I already sent for Bruce to pick us up in the ship. He’s on his way you just gotta hold on, ok? Can you do that underoos? Stay awake, alright? Pete?”</p><p>The next time he looked over, he saw Peter nod once before going limp. Shit. That wasn’t good. He needs medical right now.</p><p>“Bruce where the hell are you?” Tony barked, trying to put pressure on the wound. </p><p>“I’m coming down now.” Bruce called and sure enough, a giant ship began to lower.</p><p>Tony picked up Peter’s limp body and rushed him over to the awaiting open door. He laid him down on the table and instantly began to take off the kid’s suit.</p><p>“Bruce he lost a lot of blood and was slurring a bunch.” Tony spoke, voice strained.</p><p>The wound from the gun shot would require stitches and they didn’t even know if it went through the other end. There was a lot at stake here and they needed to know if he was shot anywhere else.</p><p>“Did he complain about other pain?” Bruce asked, putting a stethoscope to his chest.</p><p>“Not that I know of,” Tony gently shook Peter’s body. “Pete? You gotta wake up for me buddy.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes fluttered open sluggishly. “Mmm?”</p><p>“You gotta tell us if you got injured anywhere else, we want to make you feel better ok buddy?” He soothed as Peter’s heartbeat increased.</p><p>“It just hurts here.” Peter whined, pointing at his side. “It really hurts, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony’s heart ached as he nodded. “Just hold on Peter, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Mr. Stark.” Peter agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peter Parker and the Disney Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” Peter echoed, eyes wide and mouth dropping open.</p><p>Tony cocked an eyebrow. “I said, we’re going to Disney World in two days.”</p><p>Peter was silent, simply staring at the mentor in front of him in pure astonishment. “I-I don’t understand. Is it a field trip with the Avengers or something?”</p><p>Tony chuckled as he wandered around Peter’s apartment. He had come over to discuss the details of the trip with May but she was away at work so he ended up spilling the beans to Peter himself. Now he’s dealing with the kid being in a state of complete shock, staring at his mentor with his mouth hanging open.</p><p>“Nah, not a field trip. I just, felt like it. You can bring your friend’s Ed and MK.” Tony responded, picking up one framed picture of Peter and May.</p><p>Peter scurried over, his eyes wide and in disbelief. “I can bring Ned and MJ?”</p><p>Tony smirked at the sudden interest. “Yeah you can bring them, but tell Ned that if he hacks any other suits, I’m going to sell him on Ebay.”</p><p>Peter just nodded, frozen to the spot with his mouth and eyes wide open. “A-alright.”</p><p>The Avenger turned and looked down at Peter. “You’ve never been right?”</p><p>Peter shook his head, disbelief still in his eyes. “Mr. Stark I don’t want you to, I dunno, feel like you have to do all these things for me.”</p><p>“Kid, I do it because I can and because I want to.” Tony sat down on the couch and gently grabbed the boy’s arm to pull him down as well. “It’s important you have fun here and there otherwise you’ll end up grumpy and annoyed, like me.”</p><p>Peter chuckled at the comment and nodded. “Okay Mr. Stark… I can’t thank you enough but if I can repay you in any way, I’ll even wash the floors at the compound!”</p><p>“Have you never heard of a Roomba?” Tony said with a smirk. “Little bit of additions to the machine and it can sweep and disinfect the floor.”</p><p>The rest of the night was full of Tony teasing the teen and the other half was creating a list of things they would be interested in. Tony personally hated the place, it was always so busy and constantly hot. Thankfully he could get them fast passes but it didn’t change the fact that Disney wasn’t high on his list for places to visit, but the look on the kid’s face was worth every cent.</p><p>Two Days Later</p><p>The second they arrived at the hotel, the kids went crazy. Ned and Peter were rapidly discussing the list and order of what they wanted to do, a majority of it being centered around Star Wars. MJ wanted to wander around the World Showcase and other historical places. Tony on the other hand was dragged around to all of these, smiling when Peter would look back at him with a grateful smile. He knew the kid was worrying about how much they spent and would hesitate the second Tony suggested they go get food or to the stores. The kid needed to stop worrying, he’s only a teenager once and he deserved a break. </p><p>The first day began to end when Tony’s eyes glistened with excitement. “Alright follow me you troublemakers, there’s one ride we need to go on before we leave.”</p><p>He led the group to his favorite ride at the park and looked back to see their mouths open and staring at the outside of it. Tony gentled waved them on as they walked into the queue. </p><p>“M-Mr. Stark.” Peter spoke, his voice shaking as they entered the fast pass lane. “I probably s-should’ve told you this earlier, b-but I have…” he looked over at the rollercoaster, rock music blasting and screams echoing from the riders. “I have a fear of rollercoasters.”</p><p>Tony busted out laughing. “What? Kid- Oh my god, wait you’re serious. You’re telling me that Spiderman, who flings himself from building to building… is afraid of rollercoasters?”</p><p>“It’s different!” Peter whined, his hand flying to his mouth as he watched the coaster shoot off rapidly.</p><p>Tony and him were just 2 spots away from being loaded on and Peter was beginning to back up, only for his back to be pressed into the front of Tony. “Pete, listen, this is the Rock n Rollercoaster. It is iconic, it is fun, and it plays the best music at Disney in general- “</p><p>“You don’t like Disney music? You monster- “</p><p>“The point is,” Tony said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Is you don’t have to be scared. If it gets too bad you can always grab onto my arm and I will only embarrass you a lot afterwards.”</p><p>Peter chewed on his lip as another group was sent off. He could do this. No problem. It’s just a normal rollercoaster. “Fine.”</p><p>They loaded into the carts, Peter instantly sitting next to Tony and swallowed thickly. His clammy hands clamped onto the safety bar and stared straight ahead, his knees shaking. Tony pat his knee in comfort and rested his hands back on the bar. He looked up and saw the words “Keep Head Forward” and knew his doom was coming up.</p><p>“5!” the voice of Aerosmith’s lead singer sang.</p><p>“4!” come on Peter act cool you’re with your friends it’s fine.</p><p>“3!” okay okay it’s about to go don’t worry play it cool.</p><p>“2!” why is it hard to swallow?</p><p>“1!”</p><p>At the sound of the last number, Peter’s left hand went to Tony’s right as the coaster sped off. His screams were miniscule to the loud music and all he was aware of was the fact that, oh no we’re going upside down and I can’t move my hand off of Mr. Stark’s. </p><p>“Hold on kid! It’s almost done!” Tony shouted over the music.</p><p>Peter for some reason didn’t believe him and just went with screaming. The ride ended faster than Peter thought, and he had only screamed a lot. They got off of the ride and wondered to where the pictures had been taken. Peter’s stomach felt like it had been jumbled up and thrown into the air but as soon as he saw the picture, he felt worse.</p><p>“Aw, look Peter, you’re doing great!” Tony laughed, pointing at the picture of him screaming and his hand secured on the other Avenger. Tony’s face was completely neutral and his mouth threatened to move into a smirk.</p><p>“Whatever.” Peter grumbled. “You didn’t tell me we would go upside down.”</p><p>“I told you to hang on though!” Tony taunted, ruffling the boy’s hair and leaving the ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peter Parker and the Not-So-Sticky Skyscraper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter’s fingers were starting to cramp. That was NOT what he wanted, literally the exact opposite. The fight had started off fine. Peter got word- or rather, Spiderman did, of a robbery and that a lot of them ran into buildings and they couldn’t figure out where the last one went. The guy had played it well, he wore a suit underneath his robbery clothes and sprinted into a skyscraper. People had thought he was just one of the workers. When somebody noticed that he didn’t, he took out his gun and demanded everyone shut up. Peter had never swung so fast in his life. He had to stop it and knew that he was heading up to the roof where somebody must be waiting. So, Peter took him by surprise and beating him to the roof. The robber started shooting at him and Peter dodged them, shooting webs and attempting to trip the man. But, what Peter didn’t realize, was this guy was wearing a suit that seemed to be surrounded by electricity. How that worked Peter had NO idea. How was he not getting shocked every five seconds? But he didn’t have much time to comprehend it when his webs started burning up leaving the other guy with an upper hand. And that’s how he ended up clinging to the side of a skyscraper. The robber gained the upper hand and charged forward, smacking Peter with the gun and having him tumble off the side. At one point, the electricity got too close and short circuited his webs so not only was he falling but didn’t have anything to help him except his hands. He had gripped onto a window but the stupid thing was one of those skyscrapers that for some reason didn’t open. </p><p>“I’m in trouble.” Peter mumbled to himself. “Hey Karen, call Mr. Stark?”</p><p>“Sure, is this an emergency Peter, do I activate the Baby Monitor Protocol?”</p><p>Peter frowned at the same time his left hand started to unstick. “I’ll have to yell at Mr. Stark later but yes activate the Baby Monitor Protocol.”</p><p>The phone rang twice before Tony spoke. “Alright kid this is the emergency number what- “</p><p>“Mr. Stark I need your help.” Peter cried out as he watched in horror as his right foot began to slip. </p><p>There was a cluttering and Tony shouting something before he was back on the line. “I got the suit and I’m leaving now where are you?”</p><p>Peter looked down at how far he would fall. “Uh, would you kill me if I said the side of a skyscraper?”</p><p>“A WHAT?!”</p><p>“That’s a yes you are going to kill me so never mind- “ Suddenly Peter’s left foot slipped and now it was just his one hand. “Okay I’m sorry, HELP!”</p><p>Peter tried to stick his other hand and nearly cried as it just slipped against the glass. Geez the window cleaners are gonna be so mad at him. He couldn’t do this. It was one hand left. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark I thought I could stop him but his suit was weird!” Peter cried out as his pinky finger started peeling back.</p><p>“Kid, don’t you dare apologize right now.” Tony spoke, the sound of the suit flying through the sky. “All I need you to do is hold on okay?”</p><p>“Mr. Stark I can’t!” Peter argued, two more fingers slipping. How was this possible?!</p><p>“Kid HOLD ON!” Tony yelled out just as Peter let out a gasp, his hand slipping and his body began plummeting.</p><p>“SHIT SHIT SHIT! I NEVER SWEAR I’M SORRY!” Peter screamed as his body started twisting in the air.</p><p>He began to take shuttering breaths as he saw the ground coming up closer. The only thing besides that was Tony chanting “come on come on hold on! Please for the love of God hold on” but that all came to a stop when Peter felt his body smack into something hard. His chest let out a loud gasp as he began coughing and cling to the suit.</p><p>“Mr. Stark thank you.” Peter gasped out, tears filling up in his eyes. “But the man, he’s still up there he damaged my web shooters and he got away and it’s my fault.”</p><p>Tony chuckled as he repositioned his arms to make it more comfortable for Peter. “Kid, I flew past him and shot him with a blaster. It was hard enough that he just crumbled to the ground and I alerted the police. You distracted him, kid, you did it.”</p><p>Peter chuckled as he pressed himself closer to his mentor. “I did it, Mr. Stark.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Peter Parker and the 101 Temperature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I-I’m so sorry Mr. Star- “A chorus of gagging mixed in with splashes from the toilet seemed to echo in Tony’s mind.</p><p>There he was, sitting on a bathroom floor while rubbing the back of a very sick Peter Parker. “Kid, you don’t have to apologize, just don’t heave too much or you’ll hurt yourself and that is something I would rather we skip.”</p><p>Peter nodded shakily, sweat very evident on his face and wet hair. “I really don’t, ughhh, feel good. My side is hurting so bad, I dunno what to- “His face turned a light green as he was about to speak and turned, an orange stream leaving his mouth.</p><p>Tony scrunched up his face as he rubbed his back. “Did you eat anything weird?”</p><p>“N-no… I haven’t eaten today or last night, I don’t wanna…” Peter said, his speech deteriorating as he laid his head on the toilet seat.</p><p>Tony bit his lip as he sat up more and gently laid a hand on his shoulders. “Pete, I’m gonna go grab a thermometer alright?”</p><p>“No… don’t leave-“Peter spoke, tears falling down his face. “It hurts.”</p><p>Tony swallowed as he pulled out his phone and sent a text for Bruce to, “get your angry green ass down here; the kid is sick.” He quickly left the bathroom and saw a thermometer on top of his dresser. Rushing back, he saw Peter throwing up except nothing came out, just dry heaving. He cursed under his breath as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink. Passing it to him, he sat down with his legs crossed and resumed with his hand being placed on peter’s back. </p><p>“Alright take a sip and put this under your tongue- “</p><p>“Tony?” A voice called out.</p><p>“Shit,” Tony groaned, looking at Peter who stared at him in curiosity, the thermometer sticking out like Pinocchio’s nose. “Alright kid, Bruce is here and he is going to look over you and see what’s going on.”</p><p>Peter just nodded as Tony left the room to lead the doctor to where Peter was sitting. Bruce eyed Peter when he entered and instantly bit his lip.</p><p>“What’s his temperature?”</p><p>Tony turned to Peter who handed it over to Tony. “Ah shit, 101.”</p><p>Bruce frowned. “Alright so fever, vomiting, pain; Tony can I talk to you to the side?”</p><p>Peter gripped harder onto Tony’s sleeve as he started to pull away. “Okay so I’ve been captured and can’t move so just whisper in my ear.” </p><p>Bruce looked at Peter who stared up at him with his eyes glistening with tears. “Peter has appendicitis and he has to get it out, like right now.”</p><p>“No…” Peter whined, crying slightly as he gagged again.</p><p>Tony rubbed the kid’s back and sighed. “Fine, alert the medical staff and I’ll deal with Flat Stanley over here.”</p><p>Bruce nodded sending a reassuring look at Peter before leaving. Tony turned to him with a sigh and looked down at his crumpled up form. The kid had sweat covering his forehead and hair, droplets of sweat fell to the floor. He groaned as he weakly rested his head on the toilet seat and winced in pain as he began to cry again.</p><p>“It really hurts, Mr. Stark, I don’t think I can- “Peter proceeded to pause and throw up once more as Tony finally lowered himself to the ground. </p><p>“Alright kid we’re going the medical bay,” Tony explained calmly as he scooped up Peter.</p><p>“Nnnnoooo, ‘m fine.” Peter mumbled as he leaned weakly against Tony. </p><p>Tony chuckled as he put him into the car. “Yes, you’re completely fine.”</p><p>Peter whimpered as he started up the car and started driving to the hospital. “Mr. Stark, I don’t feel good.”</p><p>“I know, kid, I know. We’re going to be there really soon. Just… hang on, okay?” He looked down at the younger boy who had rolled up into a ball.</p><p>Peter nodded and opened his eyes to look at him. “I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Peter Parker and Saying Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was silent, save for the few whispers and cries that seemed to echo in the cemetery. Tony was dressed in a black suit, his sunglasses on even though it was overcast and drizzling. The poor kid. Nobody had seen it coming, I mean, nobody ever sees a hit and run coming but this… how could something happen to someone so kind? Tony looked at the kid, his black dress pants pressed into the wet ground as he sat on his knees, his eyes not leaving the grave that read “May Parker”. He cleared his throat once, looking at the other attendees who seemed to be talking amongst themselves and beginning to leave. Tony approached the boy slowly. His back was shaking and sobs could be heard from behind him. His suit was soaked, his hair letting droplets fall down to the ground. </p><p>“Peter?” Tony asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>The teenager flinched, sniffling once. “Hi Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony swallowed around the lump in his throat as he went to the side. The kid must be freezing cold, but despite his pants pressed into the muddy ground, he didn’t seem to be focusing on it. His eyes were glossy and they stared straight ahead. Tony silently got down on one knee followed by the other and sat next to him. He placed an arm around the boy’s shoulders and tugged him gently towards him.</p><p>“It’s going to be alright, kid. I know you heard that more times than you can count today, but I mean it.” Tony spoke, his chin resting on his head.</p><p>There was silence for a few moments, save for the sniffling. </p><p>“How do you know.”</p><p>Oh. Now that, is a good question. How does he know? How does he explain to a kid who just lost his last family member, that it would work out? Tony had chosen a less desirable way to get over his parents death and he knew damn well he would make sure Peter’s was healthy.</p><p>“Grief is like being stuck in a nightmare, right?” Tony asked gently. “You want to wake up from it but sometimes when you lay back down it’s still there. I get that, kid. You want to wake up from this and think it’s a dream but it isn’t. You can wake up, sure, but when you wake up it’s going to be a whole new episode. Just like Star Wars. It doesn’t mean the episode is going to bed because you haven’t gone through it yet. You just gotta take it one step at a time kid and I’ll be there the whole time.”</p><p>Peter let out a small laugh at the Star Wars remark. “I know… but, Mr. Stark who do I stay with? Who would want me? I kill everyone who gets close to me. If I get put in the system how can I balance Spiderman and my real life? How- how do- ”</p><p>Tears began to cascade the boy’s eyes as he let out a sob and turned his head, his sobs being masked by Tony’s jacket. He didn’t care about the jacket. He didn’t care that his pants were soaking up the rain and it was beginning to seep into his legs. All he cared about was the fact he was going to make a huge choice. Was it correct? Did Tony Stark ever actually think about his choices? With this one, he knew he didn’t need to think about it.</p><p>“I will.” Tony said simply. </p><p>Peter’s sobs drowned out as he pulled back and looked up. “W-what?”</p><p>“I will, kid. Of course I’m taking you in, are you kidding me? Who wouldn’t want a permanent Star Wars movie buddy? Who wouldn’t want a kid that can brighten up your day even if it means having to listen to the 100th pop culture reference of the day.”</p><p>Peter smiled but his eyes still had tears leaving them. “You don’t have to do that. I don’t want to be a burden to you.”</p><p>“A burden?” Tony questioned, turning slightly to look Peter in the eyes. “Kid, you have never and will never be a burden to me. All I ask is that you hold on, alright? You just got to hold on to me and I promise I will be there for you every step of the way.”</p><p>Peter sobbed once more before he launched his body at the older man, both toppling over into the mud. “T-thank you Mr. Stark. Thank you.”</p><p>Tony would deny it if Pete ever asked, but as he said “No, thank you”, he couldn’t stop the tears as they fell down his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peter Parker and-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice echoed.</p><p>No. <br/>Not him.</p><p>“I don’t feel so good.”</p><p>Tony turned slowly, like time had decided to freeze. It couldn’t happen to him. He just watched a bunch of people dissolve but out of all of them it can’t be the kid. This has to be a game. </p><p>“You’re alright.” Were the words that left his mouth. He felt sick saying it because no, it wasn’t going to be alright, everything was failing and they had lost and all Tony could say was you’re alright? </p><p>Peter’s voice cracked as he began to cry. “I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening.” </p><p>Tony turned and watched as Peter walked toward him, fear in his eyes and mouth quivering. The boy’s legs were starting to dissolve and he began taking weak steps forward. It was sick, it was like watching a kid take his first steps. Tony met him halfway and caught the boy in his arms.</p><p>“I don’t wanna go Mr. Stark, please I don’t wanna go sir- “ Peter plead and clung to his back but Tony didn’t care, if he held on tight enough maybe he wouldn’t dissolve.</p><p>“I’m here kid. Just hold on, hold on.” Tony murmured as he grasped the boy and fell to the ground. He laid him down below him, arm supporting him and eyes locked, trying to keep him calm. </p><p>They locked eyes and Tony couldn’t help the tears that began to form in his eyes. He looked so scared, he knew what was going on. Deep down he knew that Peter’s spidey sense made him feel it all. The kid was in pain and he couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Peter whispers, eyes searching for some sort of comfort even though he knew his fate was coming.</p><p>Tony let in a choked inhale as a small sob threatened to wreck through his body. “Just hold on, Pete, you’re going to be okay, alright?”</p><p>His words entered the air the same way the dust began to appear over the kid’s body. Tony looked down in utter terror as dust covered his hands right where he had been holding Peter. Letting go he watched the dust fall to the ground. He began patting off his shoulder and arms, a panic attack flowing through his body as all he could see was dust and oh, dear god, that dust is Peter. He felt his hair and remembered that in Peter’s final moments, he had rested a hand on the older man’s head. Instead, there was just dust covering it now. God he was going to be sick. He lost the kid.</p><p>He didn’t hold on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry but I had to do this and wanted to write it so bad. I'm ignoring Endgame. Also please lemme know if you have any prompts you want me to write and I hope you loved the fic :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>